


Bubble Bath

by Kaebae



Series: Love Live Lesbians [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Nudity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaebae/pseuds/Kaebae
Summary: "You," Chika said."Yes?" She responded."Take a bath with me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so literally one day I was about to take a bath and suddenly I was just like, "what if you and chika took a bath together and were like, really gay?" so I decided to write this lmao (there's no smut in this btw, just rated mature for n u d e s)

Chika and You sat in a comfortable silence.  You's head rested on Chika's thighs, and Chika ran her fingers gently through her hair, sending shivers up her spine.

"I don't know why you're touching my hair- It's super greasy.  It feels that way, at least.," You told Chika.  She rolled over so her head wasn't facing the ceiling and instead pointing to Chika.

"It's really not," Chika giggled.

"I feel dirty... Maybe I should take a shower or something."

"You," Chika said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Take a bath with me."

You's eyes widened ever so slightly, and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course!  Taking a bath with your lover is like, totally aesthetic."

You's surprised expression quickly fell to one full of amusement, and she leaned up ever so slowly to press a sweet kiss into Chika's lips.

"You're a dork.  Okay, I'll take a bath with you."

Chika's lips- now coated in a bunch of You's lip gloss -curved into a playful smile, and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Great!"

And then, right at that moment, Chika started unbuttoning her flannel.  You's eyes widened, and after Chika got through two buttons, You hurriedly said;

"Wait, stop!  What are you doing!?"

A look of confusion swept onto Chika's face, and her hands stopped mid-air as they reached to go for the third button.

"What?  I'm getting undressed, we're about to take a bath.  Did you expect me to bathe with my clothes on?"

You hadn't thought about that, and her startled look fell to a flat expression.  Then she sheepishly smiled.

"Ha, right, I forgot- But still, let's actually go to the bathroom before we start getting undressed."

"Okay, sure."

But then, neither of them moved.  Chika simply kept staring down at You, and You looked right back at her.  They stared into each other's eyes for a while, until You became distracted by the unbuttoned buttons on Chika's shirt, and all her focus was drawn to Chika's collar bone and only slightly showing cleavage, which seemed to just be loving to tease her.

"Um, You?"

"Yes?" You quickly asked, her eyes darting from Chika's chest to her face.

"I kinda need you to move so I can get up."

"Right!" She blurted, and she quickly sat up.  She nearly hit Chika in the face with her shoulder, but fortunately, just narrowly missed.  A small blush fell to You's face.

Chika stood up, with You joining her after a few moments, and they embarked on their way to the bathroom.

On their trek down the hall, it bothered You a lot that Chika still hadn't bothered to button her shirt back up.  I mean, she knew it was true that they would both soon be fully naked.  Fully naked in water and soap, and suds... You had to audibly slurp up the spit the threatened to drool out of her mouth.  This made Chika look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay."

"Oh!  Heh, yeah, I'm fine," You told her awkwardly, and she scratched her arm nervously.

"Well, okay, but tell me if something's wrong," Chika told You as they reached the bathroom.  As Chika opened the door, You mumbled a quiet;

"Alright."

They entered the bathroom, their hands still clasped together until Chika let go.  You was surprised for a moment and unsure as to why Chika let go, and she almost reached back for Chika to grab her hand again, but then she saw Chika unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and she quickly remembered what they were doing.  Bath time.

You reached up to the zipper of her jacket and started slowly pulling it down, but not without eyeing Chika as she took her garments off.  Her flannel shirt was now totally abandoned, and her collarbone was now completely exposed.  Her bra was still on, but you could still perfectly see the shape of her boobs, her cleavage, and the way that her nipples poked at the bra- You felt as if she were to melt.

By the time Chika had taken all her clothes off, You had only managed to discard her shirt.

* * *

Once You finally got her eyes off Chika, they turned the water on and slid into the bathtub together.  It felt super nice.  Usually You was just the type to always take a shower, but she loved a bath every once in a while.

Chika, on the other hand, was drawn more to baths than showers.  She loved relaxing and lounging in the warm water with a cup of tea, maybe even throwing in a bath bomb into the tub every once in a while.  She took a bath nearly every night.

"This is nice," You voiced her thoughts.  You and Chika were facing each other, Chika with her back to the wall and You with hers to the faucet.

"It is," Chika agreed, closing her eyes as a relaxing way to enjoy the warmth.

Chika looked at You with a loving expression, and she reached out to You's scalp.  She put her fingers in her brown hair and started combing them through it.  Her wet fingers made You's hair a little wet, but it didn't matter since they were in water anyways.

"I think I failed my Algebra quiz today," You told Chika with a frown, and started relaxing into her touch.

"Oh, really?" Chika said, frowning back.

"Yeah, I didn't study at all.  That class blows.  I hate algebra."

"Ohh, me too!  But there's nothing that I hate more than English.  Bleugh, English is the worst."

"No way.  English is my favorite subject.  My least favorite is Science!"

"Get out.  Science is my favorite!"

"Oh my god," They said in unison.  You giggled.

"I guess we don't have  _everything_ in common.  But that may be a good thing."

Chika's lips curved up into a smile, and she looked down to the water.  Her face had a small blush on it, and You saw that she looked incredibly happy, which made her in turn smile too.

The hand that Chika wasn't using began skimming the top of the water, and You slightly wondered why she wasn't responding back, but at the same time didn't care enough to speak up about it.  With a loving gaze in her eyes, You just simply watched Chika be flustered for whatever reason and watched her play with the water with her slightly stubby fingers.  That was another thing that was different from the two, You noticed in that moment- Chika's fingers were somewhat chubby and stubby- not fat, though -and You's were more slim and skinny.

While You was thinking about fingers and thinking about the differences about them, Chika's hand had skimmed over the water right to You's elbow.  Since You wasn't paying attention, this caught her off guard and she jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed once she saw it was just Chika.  A look of amusement fell to Chikas face.

"Sorry," Chika whispered, and somehow her hushed voice sent chills down You's spine.  Although You didn't understand why they were whispering, she looked from her elbow back to Chika and responded in a hushed voice as well;

"It's okay."

Chika's look of amusement suddenly fell after You uttered her words, and she looked almost spooked.  This made You think she did something wrong, but then Chika looked to where she had placed her hand on You's elbow.  She looked serious, and her blush still lingered as she started to trail her hand up You's arm.  From her elbow, to her shoulder, and quickly to a light grasp at the side of her neck.  Her skin touching You's made her shiver in delight.  You could  _never_ get tired of the amazing touches the girl gave her, no matter how big or small the gesture is.

You didn't realize it, but her gaze had been fixated on where Chika's hand traveled, and once she figured it out, she quickly looked to Chika.  Chika was staring intently at her and not at all at her own hand, and it almost took You aback, but she didn't do or say anything.

They maintained eye contact for a while, until then You started gliding her own hand up Chika's arm.  While You did that, Chika very slowly inched her hand further up You's neck until her palm reached her cheek.  You planted her hand firmly on Chika's shoulder, as if to make sure that she wouldn't run away.  But Chika's intentions were the opposite.

They both looked at each other again, and the two could see the want, anticipation, and exitment in each others eyes.  They both wanted a kiss, but neither really dared to engage it.

But then Chika did.

Chika started to lean in, and You really started to feel the clicheness of this whole thing.  Doing something romantic, or coupley, or whatever and then having a kiss at the end of it was shown in all romantic movies and has now become a cheesy thing, but You happens to actually really like cheese.

As Chika started to lean in, a warm smile spread to You's face and she began to lean in as well.  Their cheeks were both a very light pink as they closed the space, and Chika and You could both feel their stomachs twisting in excitement because it  _really_ seemed like time decided to slow down in that moment and their lips would never meet.

As Chika almost couldn't wait any longer, their lips touched, and all the anticipation building in Chika was let out in the form of a whine, making them both blush, but neither separated themselves from the other.

Their lips moved a bit against each other, but neither tried to use tongue.  The kiss was sweet, gentle, yet still powerful, and it gave them both chills.  The kiss perfectly defined their relationship, You thought, if that makes sense.  It was slow and filled with the biggest amount of love they could muster.  It wasn't rough, but instead warm and welcoming.  You, and Chika, too, thought it was one of the best kisses they ever shared.  But they never admitted this.

As if routine, they both pulled away at the exact same time, and they both wore big ear-to-ear grins.

"That was really really nice," Chika said.

"It was."

"I love you."

You's blushed deepened a bit, but she (tried) to cooly respond back with an;

"I love you too."

Somehow, Chika's grin grew even wider, and she then reached for a bottle next to her.

"Okay, well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready to wash my hair."

You giggled.  "I am.  Wash my hair?"

"For sure!"

And so, for the rest of the time they spent in the tub together, they used it to wash each other's hair, scrub each other clean, and touch each other as much as possible, all while sharing the biggest, goofiest, lovestruck grins off all time at least once every minute.


End file.
